From Street Urchins to Maids and Manservants
by TheRedSeraphim
Summary: Childermass has two new assistants...


**RS: I'm going to be in this one too!**

**Childermass: How are you going to get yourself into the story now?**

**RS: I'm going to be your assistant, Mr. Childermass!**

**Childermass: You? gives a wry smile**

**RS: Yes! Now, read the disclaimer.**

**Childermass: Red Seraphim doesn't own Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell, but he does own his own character.**

**RS: **_**Characters**_**, Mr. Childermass. Plural!**

Childermass was walking along the edge of So-ho square. He was looking for a bench that he had taken a fancy to sitting at when he was out doing strange tasks for Mr. Norrell. He had taken to the bench not only because that it was down-wind from Mrs. Brandy's shop, but he had observed two children living in an alley that was in the direct line of view from the bench. They were a curious pair. There was a boy with hazel eyes and fiery hair, and a girl with blue eyes like the sky on a clear day, and she had hair like not that of a fire, but of an exotic orange flower.

Childermass sat at his leisure on the bench, his arms put over the bench as if he was a bird spreading its wings. He rested on leg on another, and slouched slightly. He then looked up slightly and spoke as if to himself.

"I can hear you behind this bench, boy." Childermass said coolly.

A shadow seemed to rise up behind him. It seemed to have been a part of the bench, but if it had been, the bench's shadow would have been larger than the bench could have ever been. The shadow seemed to shrug a little, and then it seemed to transform itself into the shape of a boy. Then the darkness around the boy's features seemed to run down into his own shadow, and his eyes, hair, and face could be seen once again.

"How did you hear me, sir? Nobody has ever heard me before." The boy with the fiery hair said.

Childermass sighed and stood up. "You would probably do this sometime during the day, wouldn't you? There are many people in the square, and the only reason that I could hear you was because I could hear your breathing. And now I have a question for you. Where did you learn that magic?" He asked the boy.

Childermass could hear the sharp intake of the boy's breath as he asked the question. There was a silence, and then the boy answered. "I read it in a book." He said simply.

Childermass raised an eye-brow, as if he highly suspected that the boy with the fiery hair could read, let alone get his hands on something as expensive as a book. "What was the book called?" He asked.

The boy put his hand on his chin, then stared at Childermass's boots, and showed other signs of deep thinking. "The…Instructions." The boy said.

Childermass's eyes went wide for a moment.

"How did you read that book? Tell me. It is of the utmost importance." Childermass said seriously.

The boy leaned against a wall, and looked down again at Childermass's shoes again. "Why should I tell you, sir? Why is it important?" He asked.

"Because if you can do magic, you would do better to come with me. I could get you a job with my master." Childermass said.

The boy seemed about to say some choice words to Childermass, but he was interrupted by the girl with the sky-blue eyes coming out of the shadows just like the boy had done and shouting, "Wait, Erythro!"

The boy turned and looked at the girl. "Sara…" He started.

The girl broke off the boy with fiery hair. "You know that we can't just keep living like this. You know we can't." She said.

The boy turned his attention back to John Childermass.

Childermass looked at the girl, and then he looked back at the boy. "I've been on the streets before, boy. It's not a very satisfying life to lead." He suggested helpfully.

The boy called Erythro continued to look at Childermass. Then he finally spoke. "Very well, sir. Can I ask you something?" Erythro asked.

"Of course. What is the question?" Childermass asked.

"What is your name?" Erythro asked.

"John Childermass." Childermass said with a slight grin.

**RS: Was that good, Mr. Childermass?**

**Childermass: I have seen better…**

**RS: Man…**

**Childermass: But it was good enough. I hired two street urchins?**

**RS: Yeah, but **_**magical**_** street urchins. Doesn't that sound like you?**

**Childermass:…I must admit, it does seem like something that I would do if left to my own devices.**

**RS: Knew it! Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
